Mystery of Miroku's Past
by A-chan-otaku
Summary: Story ended, forgotten. Sorry...
1. 1st Chapter

A/N: This is my first Fanfic, so I'm trying my best! I'm not sure about doing pairings, anyone, with anyone else, due to the fact I'd totally mess up any such pairings... xD  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, or Shippo. Sadly, I don't own anyone from the series, 'cause my cat owns me, and he doesn't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She stumbled as rain beat down upon her tiny frame, catching herself just in time; she once again checked the precious contents that she held securely wrapped against the elements in her arms. Mika glanced through the rain, straining to see if anyone else was on the road.  
"There must be a village nearby... If I remember correctly," she said sadly, her luminous blue eyes sweeping the sides of the road in vain search of shelter from the pounding rain. With a single sigh, she began once again, to run through the rain, in hope of shelter, her burden clutched tightly to her chest.  
  
With Inu and gang  
  
"KAGOME! Inuyasha is picking on me again!" Shippo cried as he hurtled into Kagome, right before the very disgruntled inu-hanyou stalked up to the scene.  
"SHIPPO! YOU ARE SO DEAD THIS TIME!" he yelled, itching furiously.  
"Shippo, what did you do?" asked Kagome wearily, pulling a foot out of the mud as she turned around to face Inuyasha.  
Shippo giggled nervously, and whispered something in her ear.  
"ACK! Shippo! That wasn't very nice!" Kagome yelled as she flew towards her backpack to get some anti-itching cream.  
"Aren't you going to save me from Inuyasha?" Shippo asked nervously, clinging to Kagome's shoulder.  
"He's to busy itching himself right now to attack you Shippo. And anyways, I won't punish him for wanting to hurt you if he hasn't; you are the one who lead him into that stinging nettle patch!" Kagome told Shippo as she dug through her backpack.  
"Erm... ok..." Shippo said nervously, keeping one eye on the obviously enraged Inuyasha.  
Miroku looked back, as did Sango. Miroku started laughing at the predicament the inu-hanyou was in.  
"Miroku, it isn't very funny!" Sango yelled, remembering her own run in with the obnoxious plant.  
Miroku just grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, noting that Sango had turned away to watch as Kagome dug through her backpack and lectured Shippo. Slowly, cautiously, he reached out his right hand, towards Sango's behind.  
At that exact moment, she turned around, glaring at the monk, who still had his hand extended. "Miroku, I think we sho- HENTAI!" she yelled, before knocking him to the ground with Hiraikotsu.  
"Found it!" Kagome yelled, ignoring the two on the hill. She got up and quickly ran over to the furiously itching Inuyasha. "Here, slather this on the places that itch, it will stop the itching," she watched him for a few moments before demonstrating. "Here, like this," with that she rubbed the itch-relief cream on the back of his neck, the place where it seemed to itch the most.  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Kagome, I thought the itching would never stop."  
"Is that the only place it itches?" she asked.  
"No, my back itches as well, that little runt stuck a stalk of that stuff down the back of my haori!" he growled.  
"Shippo..." Kagome sighed, "Why did you do that to Inuyasha?"  
"I don't know... I'm going to check on Miroku! Bye!" he cried out as he sped away from them.  
"I guess I'll do your back, take off your shirt Inuyasha," Kagome commanded, squirting out some of the anti-itch cream on her hand.  
  
'Who are these people?' Mika wondered to herself, hidden in the bushes. 'They seem odd, I hope they don't find me here, I'm to weak to run away...' with that, the exhausted girl fell into a deep slumber.

End, chapter 1  
  
A/N: Inuyasha's red top is a haori, right? Anyways, please review pplz!


	2. 2nd Chapter

Disclaimer: Inu-boy and gang do not belong to me, only Mika does, but then just barely...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly as he took of his shirt. He could feel the heat from Kagome's cheeks as she rubbed the anti-itch cream over his back. The pair weren't paying any attention to the now uncincious Miroku and the furious Sango, having grown used to this.  
'I gotta think of something, anything, to distract myself from... her...' Inuyasha thought frantically, attempting to ignore Kagome's delicate, slight touch rubbing the cream upon his back.  
It was about now that he caught a stranger's scent, yet, as soon as he detected it, it seemed to fade, as though it had never existed in the first place. He dismissed this as a side affect of those stinging nettles Shippo had thrust down the back of his shirt. But oddly, the scent reminded him of someone he knew... Curious, he sniffed yet again. This time he could only smell the astringent odor of the anti-itch cream that was beginning to take affect. He blinked, it was suddenly difficult to keep his eyes open. The anti-itch cream's smell was slowly over-powering his sense of smell. He slumped forward towards the ground.  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly, peering at the near- unconscious hanyou with concern in her eyes.  
"Unnn... jus' tired..." he mumbled into the dirt as he drifted into unconsciousness.  
"INUYASHA! Wake up!" Kagome cried as she violently shook Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"hunh?" Sango looked up from glaring at the monk to see a panicking Kagome and, a shirtless, lying down Inuyasha?  
Miroku managed to regain consciousness at this point and also noticed the pair, and he assumed what all hentais assume... And Sango hit him for laughing before she rushed down to offer her aid.  
Shippo looked curiously on from his vantage point near Kirara as Kagome spread that smelly cream over Inuyasha's back. He couldn't get it, how could Inu-boy stand that smell? His answer came as Inuyasha fainted. Grinning, he put a paw over his nose and scampered over to 'poke' at Inuyasha's unconscious from. Literally 'poke'. He caught another strange scent, but he passed it off as part off the medicine. 'That smells horrible, no wonder he fainted...' Shippo thought as he paused, his facial expression that of someone heroically trying not to gag. Kirara had the most sense and had decided to stay away from the foul-smelling medicine.  
Shippo suddenly decided to check on Miroku, he darted up the hill, right in Sango's path... Sango wasn't looking when suddenly, her foot came in contact with something, solid as she slid down the hill, and she pitched forward. Unable to stop herself from rolling into the bushes, she squeezed her eyes shut and curled into a ball.  
Mika suddenly woke as something, or someone seemed to hit the bush she was in. "AGHHH!!" she screamed, jerking up, which unfortunately for her, caused her to crack her head on a particularly large branch just in the right place to knock her out(the head hentais...).  
"Ugggg..." Sango groaned as she leaned against the bush behind her, deaf to the world to to a loud, ear-piercing scream behind her. She saw Shippo come up as if in slow motion, her body was an aching mass. She had felt the bush shudder, and then go still. Shippo ran up to her, Kagome right behind him. They were talking, yet she didn't hear a sound. 'Odd, their lips are moving, but I hear nothing...' Sango thought, perversely amused as she too, slipped into the blessed black oblivion.  
"Sango! What happened?" Kagome yelled as she sprinted towards the newest casualty. She had just glanced back at Inuyasha when she heard a scream come from Sango's general area.  
"I'm SO sorry Sango! I didn't mean to trip you!" Shippo cried as he flung himself at Sango. He overshot the mark and landed in the bush lying facedown. And below him, was, a hand...  
"EEEKKKK!!!! A HAND!" Shippo cried as he flung himself away from the 'hand'.  
Miroku woke up to the girlish squeal. He slowly sat up, rubbing his latest bruise as he wearily took in the situation below.  
"A hand? Is it still attached to a body?" Miroku mused to himself as he continued observing. "ACK! Sango!" he yelled as he suddenly rushed down the hill and managed to reach the taijiya before Kagome. Holding one of her hands, he felt her forehead with the other hand.  
A sudden rustling in the bush behind her had him jumping up and dragging the slowly coming back to awareness Sango with him.  
"Show yourself!" he cried, wishing he hadn't left his staff on the hill, just in case it was a demon.  
"Unnnhhhh... Wha' happened?" asked a little girl, with blue eyes, black hair and a green kimono with silver stitches throughout slowly sitting up, being careful to avoid that branch.  
Her eyes widened as she saw Miroku...  
Miroku gasped as he realized who this was, "Mika..." he whispered.  
  
End of chapter two  
  
A-chan: Bet we can all guess who Mika is! Due to my total lack of an original title... Hehe... Never write a fanfiction after reading... hentai material... blushes Neways! Plz R&R pplz! I want some constructive criticism(neone else like legos?) Anyways, please review, you know you want to! 


	3. 3rd Chapter

"Mika... no, it can't be.. you. But you looks much like her... my dear little..." Miroku cut off abruptly, cautiously reaching his hand out, almost as if the little girl was an illusion. He stopped himself though, not knowing what to do.

Shippo walked over to the tiny girl.

"Hi! I'm Shippo!" was all he cheerfully said, holding out a paw and tilting his head cutely.

Mika's POV... sorta...

Mika just blinked, the monk seemed somewhat familiar... almost as if she had met him a long time ago.... Out of the rest of the traveling group though... the lady with the weird outfit seemed to radiate kindness and protection... While the other woman seemed dark and forbidding. The young kitsune child was friendly... yet she could see a hidden pain in his young eyes. And the weird ear dude... she wasn't sure what to think of him...

She considered the kitsune Shippo's outstretched hand for a few moments before ignoring it and returning her gaze to the monk.

"Houshi-sama, how do you know Mika's name?" she asked hoping that talking in third person would confuse him so she could escape.

End of the indefinit POV

Inuyasha groaned, coming back to conciousness and took everything in, his sense of smell still distorted by the cream. "Ughhh... whash is going on?" he asked, his voice slightly slurred.

Miroku turned to him, an amused smile flitting across his face. "There's this young gir- Where'd she go?" he panicked when he turned around and neither she nor Shippo were there.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ran after the two children. "I'm going to find Shippo!" she yelled back to the group as she hurtled through the forest.

Quick as a flash Inuyasha was behind her as he miracously regained sense and forgot his sword as he hurtled after Kagome.

Sango looked at Miroku, "He forgot his sword..."

"I know... this could be bad... That child seems somehow familiar..." he responded.

"Miroku... did you father her?" Sango asked bluntly, glaring at the shocked priest.

"NO! For your information, I've never had a chance to get a child!" he burst out, looking slightly frantic.

"Oh really... so then why is she familiar?" Sango asked, raising one eyebrow as she took the Tessaiga and started after the hanyou, miko, kitsune, and girl child.

"She looks like my..."

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"Kagome! Get on my back, we can move faster that way!" Inuyasha said as he skidded to a stop in front of her, 'causing her to run into his chest and knock them both over, Kagome on top... his desired affect? Maybe, maybe not.

"Ack! Don't do that! Come on! We need to find Shippo!" Kagome said urgently as she untangled herself from the blushing hanyou and gestured urgently.

"Um... Kagome, which direction did they go in?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing.

"I don't really know, but surely you can smell them?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"nooo... that's why I hoped you had seen the direction they went in... It seems they somehow masked their scent." He said sheepishly, scratching his nose.

"WWAAAHHHH!!!" a mushrrom suddenly started crying, causing Inuyasha to jump... it was literally right behind him.

"AGGGHHHH!!!" he cried, jumping right towards Kagome, who startled, did the one automatic reaction involving him.

"SIT!" thump sound of two people being slammed together imagine them both with swirly eyes

End chapter

A/N: I'm not evil! I'm chaotic neutral, bored, and sugar high! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! FEEL MY WRATH! Thank you so much for reviewing! You now almost replace Miroku for being my favorite person! glomps Kittycat I love you so much! in the non-perverted way... the perverted way is reserved for Miroku... I did not just say thatO.O I'm sorry I haven't updated... but I just haven't been inspired... and ya, I know this is a short chapter but let's just say that this is the story of short chapters! I'll shut up now!

I'm going to find a muse! YEAH!

Until then... please read, then review, then eat sugar! R&R&ES!


	4. Final Chapter

O.O

I'm very sorry, but I seem to have forgotten about this story… and it comes as a shock to me that anyone is reading it.

I guess I owe it to those who did read it, a proper ending then.

Final Chapter

"She looks just like my sister when she was… her age." Miroku murmured, slumping to the ground as he gazed at the ground as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Sango gasped, "You have a sister?"

"Yes! It turns out the wind tunnel only affected the males in our family, so she was not cursed with it." A sad look came over his eyes. "However, she died years ago, in a storm."

"Then who is that girl?"

"My sister's spirit, running lost and confused." Miroku said softly, closing his eyes as he said this. One hand gripped the grass he was sitting on tightly, the only sign of his inner turmoil.

Sango's eyes softened as she looked at him, "So Kagome and Inuyasha… are chasing a ghost."

"Yes."

W/Kagome and Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran swiftly along, searching for any scent or trace of the young girl.

However, nothing came. It was like she had never been through there, even if he had seen here, he was wondering if it was perhaps, just a delusion.

They burst into the clearing where Miroku and Sango were, just in time to hear Sango say, "…chasing a ghost…"

"Who's chasing a ghost?" Inuyasha asked, gently letting Kagome down.

Realization dawned on Kagome's face, "So… that girl, was the ghost…"

"Yes…"

With that, everyone was silent before returning to their normal lives.

The end

XP Erg… that was horrendous… ah well, nothing happened after that. They got on with their lives, and such. Other than that, nothing to say.

I'm sorry I 'abandoned' this story.

A-chan-otaku


End file.
